


Setbacks and Failures

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BTW, Cendrillon is the human persona of Centuri, Centuri is my friend's character for Villainous, F/M, Flynn is the human persona of Dr.Flug, Literally like a few months after the Wright brothers test their first working airplane, Making this because I made her cry and I feel like shit for it, Takes place in the early 1900s, The story of how Flug and Centuri's past self died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: It was less than two months before Flug and Cendrillon got the nerve to test out their flying machine. If the Wright brothers could make a flying contraption, then the two young geniuses could too. After all, the pathway of science was filled with trail and error. Without one, you would never find success. If only they had a safety plan already made in case anything went wrong.





	Setbacks and Failures

**Author's Note:**

> Made this cause I made my friend cry and because I don't know how to properly comfort others, I made this instead to please her. 
> 
> Notes to know
> 
> -Cendrillon and Flynn are the human forms of Centuri and Dr.Flug  
> \- Centuri is my friend's oc, and she is a universe demon  
> \- Dr.Flug is a shapeshifter  
> \- This takes place around 1904 to 1905  
> \- Honestly, I'm winging this fic because my friend never finished the AU yet, so I'm gonna go wild with this.  
> \- Love you, Teddy! I'm sorry I made you cry!

Honestly, Flynn should have packed something like a flying chute in case of a crash. It was common nature to forget the little things, and at the time both young adults had agreed to not go far up. They weren't going to leave the ground further than a few feet at most, and honestly, it would be ridiculous to affect the weight of the plane because of paranoia. They had simply glanced at the bag while they loaded up all the items they would need to study, and shrugged off the feeling of something forgotten. It wouldn't matter anyway, would it? 

Flynn took the controls, while Cendrillon sat in the back with their supplies. Only the necessities, they told each other when they first planned their flight. Nothing that would cause them to be weighted down too much, or would cramp up their seating. It took a while for them to save up the money to buy the tools they needed, the metal they used coming from the scrap yard not far from their house. Cendrillon earned money with her small inventions, often waiting on the corners of universities to sell to the bright minded students that arrived early in the morning. Flynn took to selling inventions as well, tools that would help locksmiths and even perhaps thieves make their own living. It took almost four months before they would start the proper building, and a while still to work up the courage to test their giant metal flyer. 

As Cendrillon swore softly at her suit getting caught on the chair, she shifted through the maps and pens to find the compass. The feeling of the smooth metal in her palm calmed her, and she leaned forward to tap her partner's shoulder. It was time to fly, to be free like a bird on the winds. She could see her friend lift his hand, signaling that he had understood her message and that he too was ready. He began to flip switches and pull at a level they had hidden in a compartment. No use building a plane if someone came along and stole it, right? 

The whole frame shook with the force of the engine, and Flynn adjusted his googles. He needed to be in the zone, to focus completely on his task at hand. Reaching forward, he eased the machine into motion. The field they had chosen to build their house near was flat, trimmed nicely with the occasional flower. It was a great testing field, and had proved to be perfect for the small wheels attached to the bottom. They were picking up speed, and were almost half way through the field. It was now or never. 

Adjusting the steering, the young man could feel the plane begin to pull upwards with the strong winds around them. Lifting the wheel back quickly, he whooped as the machine lifted off the ground, beginning it's first flight. Cendrillon couldn't believe it, they were flying! All the effort they put in, all the time, sweat, and tears they poured into it, and it worked! They finally leveled out, a few feet above the ground. 

Cendrillon scratched down the results on their documents, hardly believing their luck. Glancing out of the side, she saw that they were higher up now, coasting on the breeze and the motor power. Her pen dropped out of her hand, as she watched with wonder at the fleeting forms of the house and field, of the scrapyard and the lab. They almost looked like ants from up here, she mused. Wait....

Freezing, she turned to her partner. His head was lolled to the side, and his hands were slack on the steering. They had accounted for everything, everything but the air pressure. Reaching forward, Cendrillon grabbed for the steering desperately, her other hand shaking Flynn by his hair. 

"Flynn, Flynn, wake up!" She screamed over the roar of the engine, frantically eyeing the distance they were putting between them and the ground. God, why were they so high?

Before she could grasp the controls, a rough wind rolled the plane, knocking Cendrillon into Flynn. With his body resting firmly on the control, Cen felt her heart stop as the plane began its descent, nose diving down towards the earth. She screamed when the forest came into view. Without Flynn, there was no hope for a safe landing. She couldn't reach the controls and Flynn was knocked out cold. The woman sent a prayer upwards towards whatever being would take the offer and save them. They were going to die, and it was their own folly to blame. 

When the plane reached the trees, it was torn to shreds. It couldn't stand against the strong oaks that had resided there for nearly a century. Cendrillon grabbed her love, shielding him with her body. Twigs and branched stabbed into her, and she gasped as blood filled her mouth. Scratches and bruises formed on her person as they flew through the trees, and she was nearly decapitated when a thick branch hit her from behind. The shaking stopped only when the plane slide to the middle of the forest, the occupants spilling out of the cockpit like water. 

\--

Cen felt like her eyes were going to fall from her skull as they flickered around her, as she noticed the flames around her beginning to spread. Flames? Oh, right, the plane crashed and it must have caused a fire. Wasn't there someone up in the plane with her? Someone she knew? If so, where did they go? Perhaps they went for help and just weren't back yet. Or perhaps they were dead. She couldn't just leave them to suffer if they were still alive, she had to find them!

Standing up was probably the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, and glancing down, she realized that her right leg was missing from the shin. Wow, that was something new, wasn't it? She searched around, sure she would see whoever was with her if only she would look around. She lifted her hand to her head, ignoring the broken fingers and missing thumb, to scrub her hair out of her face. There was really nothing she would do for the dried blood that had hardened in streams down her face. There! She spotted the shape of a body not even ten feet from her. 

She hobbled her way - or rather, she hopped - towards the body, the feeling of dread beginning to well up in her stomach. Or that could have been the branch sticking out of it, she wasn't sure yet. She fell over when she reached the person, dragging her face to theirs. She reeled back in fright when she came face to face with Flynn, or rather, what was left of him. Half of his face was gone, and his eyes were punctured by the glass of his goggles. His chest was bloodied around the piece of metal sticking through it, and Cen didn't have to check to know he was dead. 

With shaking hands, she lifted his face back to hers and rested her forehead to his. His cold skin felt odd to her clammy face, and she felt the tears slip out unannounced. She threw her head back and screamed, for their failure, for Flynn's life, for her own. No one would find them, and if they did, they might not know what happened. She didn't want their hard work to just go down the drain. 

She noticed the document file, the one she had been writing in, nestled safely under the torn up seat. She was honestly surprised it had survived, but she let out a sigh of relief. At least their work would be safe until someone found their bodies. The fire might have the police find their machine once it died down. All at once, an idea formed in her head. One she promised herself to never do unless it was life or death. 

Inching her way over, she dragged the document file out, ignoring the blood that smeared the paper front. Blood was required for what she was planning, and honestly, there was more than enough to summon the beast. Grabbing a nearby pen, she scribbled the spell across the only blank paper she had left, and began to softly chant. Hovering her hand above the spell, she let her blood drop upon it. She felt the air around her become cold, despite the flames that licked her suit. 'He' had arrived. 

"Ugh, do you know how busy I am?" The beast spoke, twirling their cane around, boredom evident in their voice," This had better be good, or I'll skin you alive." 

"If I offer my life for my mate's life, would you take it?" Cen spoke up, never looking at the beast in front of her. "He could work for you until you deem he is free, and you could take my soul in exchange for giving him his life back."

The beast perked up, surveying the area. Ah, another human wrought disaster that they wanted him to fix. He grimaced at the pathetic image in front of him. 

"Why should I accept that offer? Human souls aren't worth much to begin with," He morphed his features into a demonic form, and with unhuman speed he loomed right into the young woman's face, "Tell me, what can your souls offer me?" 

She never looked up, never backed down either. She needed to make this spell up to good use, or both of their souls were lost. 

"I never said I was a human, nor did I say that he was either." She spoke softer now, her strength leaving her. "You could have the soul of a universe demon, and be in control of a shapeshifter. I think that is a pretty good deal." 

The beast leaned back, and his face turned into one of musing. That was a good deal, and he did need a new minion. Glancing at the machine, he realized that these two beings had created something, that while flawed, was only recently discovered by humans. And it was almost better. He doubted it crashed out of the machine's fault. Hmm....

"It's a deal." 

\--

When the police had finally put the fire out, and had reached its source, they found the charred remains of a human beings and the hulking form of metal, twisted beyond their belief. Among the burnt files, they found a blank piece of paper, smeared with blood. Among the spaces of white and red, a simple handwritten note was found. 

"Property of Black Hat Inc."


End file.
